Fire Emblem: Pseudo Reality
by Giant Brother
Summary: A fanfic written as a tribute to a friend's story. It is essentially the same story, but told from a different point of view and my own thoughts on the events of the game. Enjoy. Yes, I did ask for permission to do this.


Fire Emblem: Pseudo Reality

Let it be known: I do not own Fire Emblem in any shape or form, except for the little piece of it I hold close to my heart and all that other corny stuff. Let it be known that I am working in conjunction with Rykua on this fic, as he's the one that inspired me to hop in. I hope you enjoy this in at least a fraction of the amount you enjoy his series, because eventually it'll be intertwined.

Chapter One: Player Two, Press Enter

"Drat. I knew those chicken wings were a bad idea." I can't help but mutter. I was on my way home from the local game shop, pathetically empty handed. I suppose, from the reviews I read, chicken wings were a better deal than Kirby Squeak Squad. However, a fan sticks with his franchise. It didn't matter, though. I was still headed home with only the prospect of good old fashioned barbeque to motivate me.

I walked along the overpass. Since there was no road, it was incredibly dangerous. I don't know why, but this town has it out for pedestrians. I walked along, my balance is pretty poor. There were a few wobbles here and there, but otherwise I'm doing well. The small box for my second lunch is tucked in my hands like a baby.

I think when I get home I'll play more of Radiant Dawn. So far, I've only gotten to the end of part two. It's a shame, really. I thought I was good at that game. As my thoughts wander, my feet wobbled again. I manage to stop myself at first, but then the wings flew out of my arms. I reach for them, like THAT wasn't the biggest mistake of my life. I lose even more balance, and finally, down I go. The pavement gets closer and closer, and I can see a car coming. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl in my eyes. The last I remember was the long, drawn out cry I make.

"Ooooooh soooooon oooooof aaaaa-"

Black. That's all I see. Black at every angle. I bring a hand up to my face. It was peculiar, if it was my hand, it was the trippiest damn hand I had ever seen, because it was invisible. And everything else... Black. Naturally, I was scared shitless. I did what anyone would do in this situation. I called out.

"Is anyone here? Where am I?" For a while, nothing answered. In fact, I don't even think I even said anything. It was then I heard something.

"Given... chance..." An echoy voice called out.

What? I looked around in confusion. Was someone else here?

"World...created..."

Alright. NOW I'm confused... I hope this is just a dream...

"Talking... mind..."

This is getting very annoying. I sigh and roll my eyes in disappointment. For some reason, I can't help but shake the feeling that this voice was talking to someone else. I hear more fragments of this seemingly one sided conversation. Then, there was a far off shimmer. After a brief glow, the light faded and it was once again dark.

However, I wasn't left bored for long.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

I'm fairly certain I snapped to attention. The voice was back. Oh, joy... However, it was clearer this time, and spoke in full sentantces. I tried to speak again. "Who is this? Where am I?"

"You're to be given another chance."

I suppose you could say I frowned, but I don't know if I actually did. Second chance at _what_?

"Life." The voice answered.

Life? I ask myself. Did I screw up the first time? Was I doing something wrong? ...This was probably about that one fic I wrote...

"Nothing was done incorrectly." The voice answered, as if it could hear my thoughts. I could swear I picked up some annoyance in that voice...

"Are you listening in on my thoughts?" I asked. I think that's a good thing to know in a conversation.

"Yes, I'm speaking directly to your spirit's mind. You are going to be sent to another world, another universe that exists."

I sighed inwardly. I don't even get to say goodbye to everybody?

"I'm afraid not. It doesn't always work that way."

Riiiight... Well, that sucks. Stupid chicken wings...

"There's no need the fret. I believe you'll enjoy this new world. In fact, it will feel particularily rewarding in four years."

That's quite the investment... I thought. Four years. Improv tryouts were enjoyable in four years time, and even then, the end result was disappointing. I had to wonder, though. Do I keep memories, or is this a reincarnation deal?

"You will go to the other world as is." The voice answered. "And this will be enjoyable throughout the four years as well. You will make friends and allies and other people to trust."

Well, I suppose I didn't have much choice in the matter. But I'm curious as to what this other world was.

"You will find out soon enough. Perhaps I will send you a present as well." A light started to shine. At first it was a dim glow, but it was growing brighter. "Have fun..."

The light enveloped my eyes, but was soon replaced by the sight of a dark stone wall. I look around to find myself in an alleyway. It was gloomy and depressing out, and the wet ground told me it had rained a short while ago. There were brief glimpses of people walking by at the end of the alley. The pedestrians I saw were dressed like medieval peasents, for some reason.

I couldn't help it. I looked up at the sky. "Okay. I'm in knight land. Do I get my present now?" I asked out loud, as if expecting an answer. Suddenly, I felt something weigh one of my hands down. I looked down and scowled at the chicken wings that had gotten me into this mess. Sighing, I look back at my unseen tormentor. "Very funny..." I said sarcastically.

"It's not a very smart idea to talk to yourself in public." A voice spoke up from behind me. I whirl around and see a young boy. He wore a sleeveless shirt and a scarf, both green. His hair and eyes were also green, oddly. Suddenly, it dawned on me. This kid was Sothe! He regarded me with a blank stare and a frown.

It takes me a little while to regain control of my mouth. "Thanks for the advice." I say. "Where am I?"

Sothe stares at me with the same flat stare. "Nevessa. Where else?"

Nevessa... Nevessa... I toy with that name in my head, searching for any meaning it might have. Finally, I figured out where Nevessa was. "In Daein?"

"Yeah, in Daein. Where else?" Sothe asked.

I couldn't help but frown. Of all the people I could've got landed with, it was Sothe... "I don't know. Anyways, is the war over now?"

It didn't take long for me to realise that I made a huge blunder. Sothe scowled up at me. "It just barely started. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Yes." I say. After all, amnesia is a pretty decent excuse for why I'm asking these seemingly stupid questions. I wonder if I can run into the Griel Mercenaries? If Sothe's still in Daein right now, Maybe I can run into the merchant caravan Ilyana guards. Mmm... That'd be fun. Wait, wait, snap out of it! I look back down at Sothe only to find no one there. "Huh?" I look around and see the young thief leaving. "H-hey! Where are you going?"

Sothe looked back. "I'm looking for someone." He said.

I nod, mentally slapping myself to make sure I don't open my big mouth and say "oh, Micaiah?". Instead, I try a more roundabout route. "You mean, family, or something?"

Sothe nodded. "Yeah, she's family. Well, not family by blood, but definitely family." He explained.

Mm-hmm. Micaiah. She must've ran away already. I go over my options slowly, then I speak up. "Can I come along?" I ask.

Sothe stared at me, as if seriously contemplating it. Finally, he answered with a firm, resounding, "no" before walking away out of sight. Well, that sucks. There goes my guide. Oh well, I didn't particularily care for the guy much anyways. Now, if it were Haar or Tauroneo, maybe I'd be more upset. Jill wouldn't be bad either, but if it's this early on, she's still a crazed Daein chauvanist.

Well, what the hack am I supposed to do now? I'm in the middle of some city I know nothing about, with noone for a guide. Wait... why don't I just follow Sothe anyways? He can't stop me. There, problem solved.

I step out of the alleyway and try to weave my way through the traffic. For a capital city, it wasn't wasn't at all crowded. Sothe stuck out like a sore thumb, and the only one that got more stares than him was me. Frowning, I look down to still find myself in modern attire. I knew I shouldn't have worn my purple shirt today...

Fortunately for me, Sothe was too busy flitting through crowds of people on his way out of Nevessa to worry about me. Getting out of the city was surprisingly easy, and we were soon out of the bounds of civilization. However, hiding from Sothe then was a bit of a problem. We were in rather open country, so if someone was following you, you probabally figured it out quickly.

I jumped behind a large rock and decided to just watch and see where he went. However, he had stopped, looking around.

"You can come out now." He said. I sighed. Busted. I was about to come out when a pair of burly men suddenly came into view. They were both of poor hygene and terrible dress. However, it was clear they were in peak physical condition, and they were carrying axes in an obviously threatening way.

The first one, with scraps of red hair on his head and a nose ring, stepped forward. Damn, these guys were ugly. "Well, would you look at what we have here, Paul." He said. "Little Sothe's come back."

The second, dressed in blue and equally grotesque, took the red guy's place. "Yes, Jasmine. How kind of him to go through all the trouble to come here." This guy had a similar hairstyle to his friend, but with blue hair.

I shook my head. Weren't these two freaks bosses in another Fire Emblem? What the heck were they doing here? They weren't even wanted in the game they were in. Sothe took a weary step back away from the two freak shows. Frankly, I don't blame him. His hand was darting for a knife, bringing it out quickly.

"I'm not doing anything for you!" Sothe said. "I'm leaving."

"Aw, how rude, Paul." Jasmine said, once again, the two jostled for position.

"Yes, terribly rude, Jasmine. I think I'm going to cry." Paul added. Both the axmen advanced on the boy. "Do you think we should teach him a lesson, Jasmine?"

"Yes, that's a good idea, Paul."

My stomach lurched. I never used Sothe when he was a kid, but I had seen what Paul and Jasmine could do. I grew heavy concern for the little kid. He was about to get pummeled.

However, I was actually proven wrong. Sothe lashed out like a rabid dog, tackling Paul and taking him by surprise. A knife to the leg made the ugly muscleman go down, dropping the hatchet he had whipped out. Meanwhile, Jasmine had jumped back in shock.

Sothe, however, was sort of stuck. He tried to scramble off Paul, but he was soon grabbed. The thief had let go of his knife by accident, and was now staring at his empty hand in shock. It felt as though my body was moving on its own. Jasmine had pulled back with a larger axe and looked like he was about to cleave Sothe in two while Paul held him in place.

I felt my legs move as I stepped out of my hiding spot, running at the dropped hand axe and picking it up. Everything seemed to slow down. I saw my arm pull back, and then lurch forward, throwing the hatchet at Jasmine.

Time seemed to return to its regular speed as soon as I let go. I let out a yelp and pulled my hand back. The axe struck Jasmine clean on the head and stuck there. The bandit's axe dropped harmlessly behind his back, and its owner soon crashed down on top of it with a sickening thud. Paul let go of Sothe and stared at his fallen partner. Seizing the opportunity, Sothe yanked his knife out of Paul's meaty leg and stabbed him in the chest.

I had just killed someone. The realization pumped through me like icy water. I shivered at the feeling. I convinced myself I did the right thing over and over, finally, my ears started working again.

"Hello?" Sothe said, tugging at my arm.

"Huh?" I shake the daze out of my head and look down.

"Just wanted to thank you. You got a good aim." Sothe said. He walked away again. I still turned my thoughts around in my head, not even paying attention to the orphan. I stood silent for a long time, until a whack to my shoulder suddenly jolted me out of my thoughts. Loud, raucous laughter rattled me almost as much as the blow.

"THAT is how it's done!" A bold voice broke out in amusement. "That right there was an excellent throw, boy!"

I rub my shoulder, biting back a whimper as I look back at my "assailant". An older man is smiling down at me, the sunlight shining off his polished bald head. His face was so rigid it looked like it was carved from stone. A pair of small eyes were watching me like a hawk, and it almost felt as if they were drilling holes into my head. I look down and scrutinize more of the man. He wore light grey armour from the shoulders down, but most of the bottom half was covered in burgandy cloth with gold trim.

"Thank you, sir." I turned around to fully face the man. With his armour on, he looked like an iron giant. "Who are you?"

The armoured man chuckled jubulently. "You mean you don't know? I'm General Wallace of the Daein army! An impenetrable wall, I am!" The claim was followed by another bout of roaring laughter.

Well, what do you know, an alternate version of Wallace. It almost makes me wish there was a Farina here. She'd do anything for money... Bah, head out of gutter! OUT I SAY! "I won't doubt that, sir. That armour looks like it could survive the full force of a battering ram."

Wallace laughed again. "I've took two unarmoured!" The general boasted.

I couldn't help but smile. This guy suits Wallace to a tee. "And I bet you've run around the realm three times at full speed wearing your armour." I said playfully.

I got another whack to the shoulder. "I like you, boy! I like you a lot! And you've got a damn fine arm on you, too."

It suddenly felt as though someone dropped an ice cube down my throat. "You're not going to draft me, are you?" I asked. I really didn't want to fight for Daein.

Wallace just laughed. "Heck no, boy! It'd be a damn waste dragging a fine young man like you to war! But if you're interested, I wanted to know if you wanted a tutor for your axe skills."

I stared at the general. Axe... skills? Then I remembered. Right... Jasmine. "I took care of him, didn't I?" I asked, pointing to the bandit.

"That was clearly beginner's luck, boy. There's no strings attached, I just think every young man should know how to swing a weapon, at least." Wallace said. "It wouldn't feel right to leave our homes unprotected while us men fight a war."

I sighed. He did have a point. Eventually Ike and the Bengion army was going to shoot up Daein's rear like a rocket. "Alright, fine. I guess some training would be nice."

"Good man!" Wallace said, wrapping an arm around me. "Tommorow morning, You meet me right here. I'll bring my man."

"That's all well and good, sir." I said, staring at the man. "But... I have nowhere to stay, and no money to pay you."

Wallace smiled. "Well, that'll have to be solved!" He said. He grabbed a thick bag and forced it into his hand. "Go find yourself a good inn, fill yourself up and get some rest."

Wow... Wallace giving out money... What next? Nergal opening a candy shop? Oh well, I'm not about to complain. "Thank you, General." I said.

"Think nothing of it, boy!" The big man was about to leave when he suddenly looked back and stared at me. "And... maybe we can get you some more suitable clothes..." With that, he left.

Yeah... I guess I should get rid of the purple shirt... Sighing, I realise I'm still holding the chicken wings. Rolling my eyes, I open up the box, a cloud of steam coming up to greet me. Good, they were still hot. I take a good look at the six wings waiting for me. Wait... six? The box was supposed to be twelve... Someone must've stole half my wings!

It didn't take long for me to figure it out. "The next time I see Sothe, I'm pummeling him..." I growled, before heading back to Nevessa, and I suppose, my new life.


End file.
